Di mana Romano,Vee?
by biancav312
Summary: Romano ngilang,Grmany senang,Italy sibuk nyari,Prussia,America,UK,dll. akan dimunculkan! WARNING: Author masih pemula,sorry kalau OOC,ABAL,TYPO,GaJe,dll. Genre;GaJe.Kayaknya rada humor,walau garing dikit,ato banyak (?) please review..


"Vee ~~ Germany,Apa kau lihat kakakku,Vee~?" Tanya Italy sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Wooi,bukan harusnya Italy khawatir,ya, Big brother nya nggak pulang-pulang 3 hari 2 malam ke rumahnya,sampai-sampai nya—Spain pergi keliling dunia buat nyariin Romano—South Italy yang-sangat-sopan-bahasanya itu. Germany menatap Italy dengan facepalm-nya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak 3 hari yang lalu,Italy..Dia menghilang ya?"Tanya Germany,berusaha terdengar cemas,padahal dalam hati dia sudah mau meledak saking gembiranya.

'Mein Gott,kalau si Romano itu beneran ngilang,aku bisa bebas dari olokan-olokan 'maniak kentang sialan'—dari makhluk itu!(memangnya apa salah kentang sih,hoi,South Italy!*petani kentang demonstrasi nggak terima) dan yang lebih bagus lagi,Italy will be mine!just mine!nggak ada lagi yang sok protective lagi! Yeah!' batin Germany senang. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar menahan kegembiraannya. Bahkan,seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Germany—yang tak luput dari penglihatan Prussia,yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Germany-Italy (?). Prussia mendekati kedua orang yang senyum-senyum nggak jelas dengan pikiran masing-masing itu.(Italy: pasta,pasta,pasta..nyadar gak sih,kakakmu lagi hilang!?mikir makanan mulu lo! Germany: Italy will be mine!just mine!OOC sumpah! )

"Kau senang ya,little brother..kalau si Romano beneran ngilang?"Tanya Prussia spontan.

"Hmm..ya..tentu saja.."gumam Germany tanpa sadar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Prussia langsung menyeringai,dan menyadarkan Italy dari lamunan pastanya—

"Italy,Germany seneng lho,kalau Si Romano hilang teruss.."bisik Prussia di telinga Italy.

Italy langsung sadar mendengar nama kakaknya disebut-sebut. Tujuannya tadi kan nyariin Romano bukan ngelamunin pasta! Eits,tunggu dulu. Kata Prussia,Germany seneng kalau Kakak kembarnya itu hilang terus?_masa' sih..Italy gak kan baik banget orangnyaa..ah,langsung klarifikasi aja deh,sama Germany.._

"Germany ingin Kakakku ,South Italy hilang selamanya?"

"Yah,gak usah selamanya sih..tapi,selamanya juga tambah bagus.."

Masih gak sadar-sadar juga nih,Germany!

Italy langsung berkaca-kaca. Nggak nyangka,Germany tega banget sih,masa' mendo'akan kakak kesayangannya yang imut itu hilang selamanya sih!teganya- teganya- teganya..

"Huweee…Hiks..Hiks..Germany jahat! Masa' Kak Romano yang imut-imut kaya' gitu ,malah dido'ain hilang terus sih!tega! dia kan kakak kandung Italy satu-satuny,Vee~!" Italy nangis. Germany langsung sadar dari kegembiraan sesaatnya,dan menatap Italy penuh rasa bersalah. Prussia senyum-senyum setan,berhasil juga nih,ngericuhi Germany!habis,adiknya itu sok serius mulu..

"Italy,aku kan nggak ngedo'ain dia kaya' gitu.."sangkal Germany. Ah,coba ngeles nih?!Kata-kata adalah do'a,Germanyy!makanya,kalau pelajaran agama islam di SD dengerin dong, jangan sibuk main tentara-tentaraan mulu lo..

"Tapi kata Ustad dulu,kata-kata itu adalah do'a lho,little brother.." Prussia ikut memanaskan suasana. Germany melirik kakaknya dengan tatapan awas-lo-kak-kalau-Italy-ngejauhin-AKU-kubuat Hungary- mutusin- lo! Yg dibales dengan tatapan nggak kalah garang dari Prussia: dasar-adik-durhaka-kau!-awas- aja- lo- kalau -berani -buat -aku –diputusin- Hungary! –Kukutuk- kau -jadi –kentang- kaya' Malin- Kundang! (?).

"Malin Kundang itu jadi batu,Mas Prussia.."Author nyeletuk.

"Author,Kau nggak usah ikut campur deeh!" Germany dan Prussia membentak Author yang anak baik hati +berwajah innocent—dengan teganya. Author kabur ke rumah Japan secepat kilat.

Tiba-tiba,seorang superhero dengan burger di tangannya datang,dan menengahi ketiga orang yang complicated itu (2 bersitegang,1 nangis-nangis)

"Hi,everybody! America sang Superhero telah datang! " suara riang nan cempreng milik America—uhm,Alfred,memberhentikan tangis Italy yang kaget,dan membuat Prussia dan Germany yang sedang bersitegang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"America,kau ngapain pakai baju superman begitu? England gak marah tuh?"komentar Prussia,blak-blakan.

America mengacuhkan pertanyaan Prussia,dan malah memandangi Italy dengan tatapan penuh makna.

Germany sama Prussia jadi merinding.

"Alfred,ada apaan sih,kok ngelihatin muka adik iparku yang Awesome mulu..,huh?"Tanya Prussia.

'Adik ipar katanya..' Germany ngeblush di tempat,sedangkan Italy sama America lagi saling telepati,jadi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar pertanyaan Prussia. _Poor,Prussia._

"_Aku menemukan Kakakmu ,Italy!Dia lagi di rumahnya England sekarang!" _inti bunyi percakapan telepati America pada Italy.

"Benarkah,Alfred?kalau begitu aku akan ke rumah England dulu..Terima kasih informasinya,Vee~ Alfred baik sekali!" Senyum Italy cerah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu,Italy memeluk America sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Yah,aku memang baik. Aku kan SUPERHERO." Jawab America dengan Pede,- masih dalam pelukan Italy.

"Ya,ya,Alfred memang SuperHero!" puji Italy,menimpali pernyataan narsis America,dengan puppyeyesnya dan wajah imutnya.

"You are so cute Italy!" seru America gemas,membalas pelukan Italy dengan sepenuh hati.

_Italy imut banget,sih!kalau aku jadiin fiancé ku mau gak ya? _Batin America.

Tanpa 2 orang itu sadari,Germany mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

_Waduh,Ludwig jealous! _Pikir Prussia gelisah, sambil menepuk keningnya.

_Aura kegelapannya nyeremin banget..bentar lagi, bisa-bisa akan ada pembunuhan Alfred nih.._

_BUAGH!DUAGH!_

"Sampai kapan KAU memeluk ITALY terus di depanku?" begitu kira-kira arti tatapan tajam Germany pada America setelah menghajar pemuda berkacamata itu dari belakang. America mengelus kepala dan punggungnya yang kena pukulan Germany.

"Ve~Apa salah AMERICA padamu,Vee~? Ludwig kasar sekali,Vee,"

STRESS GERMANY BERTAMBAH 99%

_Italy,Jangan polos-polos kenapa sih.._ ratap Prussia yang kasihan sama adik semata wayangnya.

"Ayo minta maaf ke America,Vee~ kasihan dia,lho..Vee~!"

Yang kasihan tuh Germany,Italy -chan..

Dengan berat hati, Germany meminta maaf pada America,meskipun dial ah yang paling tersakiti dengan semua ini..

"AKU MINTA MAAF,ALFRED."

"..Kumaafkan kau,Ludwig.." senyum penuh kemenangan dari America mengembang. Kali ini Prussia jadi naik darah juga.

_Senyumannya nyebelin banget sih! _PRUSSIA dan GERMANY membatin,lalu sama-sama melempar death glare ke arah cowok penyuka burger dan coca cola itu.

_Kompak amat . Beneran kakak adik toh #authordilemparkentangsamaGer many_

Malang bagi Germany dan Prussia,America yang cueknya sejagad raya,mengacuhkan death glare-death glare mereka. Lagian cuma tatapan doang,memangnya bisa membunuh personifikasi suatu negara?buat membunuh manusia biasa aja ngggak bisa!

'DASAR NGGAK PEKA!' gerutu Ludwig dan Prussia dalam hati,dengan tangan mengepal dan aura kegelapan yang menguar..

Sayangnya,Arthur Kirkland bagi Alfred lebih mengerikan daripada _teamtag_ Germany dan Prussia.

'_Cuma segitu sih,kecil. Aura kegelapan Arthur lebih menakutkan daripada mereka,' _Alfred meringis.

Alih-alih menatap Prussia atau Germany,Arthur malah menolehkan kepalanya pada Feliciano Vargas.

" Hm,Feli –chan,kamu mau ikut aku ke rumah Arthur?nanti kuberi jatah konsumsi deh."tawar Alfred dengan semangat.

"Wah,aku mau Vee~! Ada pasta juga,kan,Vee~?" seru Italy senang.

"Tentu.."

"TUNGGU. KAMI JUGA IKUT!" seru Germany dan Prussia bersamaan.

_Waduh,kedua personifikasi kakak-beradik yang bertolak belakang bisa seia sekata?kayaknya dunia memang beneran tinggal menghitung hari.._

….When Romano is Disappear…..

'


End file.
